


Resistance

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A series of 100 word drabbles written for ficlets100 on LJ.</p><p>Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.</p><p>Chapter one: Right<br/>Prompt: #19 Hate</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of 100 word drabbles written for ficlets100 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all its characters are the property of Joss Whedon.
> 
> Chapter one: Right  
> Prompt: #19 Hate

He was right. Why did he have to be right?

She’d asked him, and he told her, never hid a thing from her.

_But why’d he have to be right?_

‘Course she knew in her head that her and Simon weren’t gonna happen. But he was so shiny, so different, that she hadn’t stopped her hoping and chasing of him.

Jayne said there weren’t no future in it – so she asked Simon.

He fumbled; avoided her eyes and didn’t answer directly.

Kaylee hugged herself and glared through red-rimmed eyes. “I hate you Jayne.”

_Why did he have to be right?_


	2. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #55 Lies

Why didn’t he lie?

He told plenty of lies; to everyone but her.

He could of kept quiet, said nothing, let her stay happy till the gorram doctor loused it up himself.

But no – she asked and he answered. Told her what he thought. She’d cried, been broken hearted, said she hated him. Should be hating the doctor.

But she’d cut _him_ off from her shiny smiles and bubbling conversation. Wouldn’t look at or talk to him. Here she came now... ignoring him for all she was worth.

Shoulda lied to her, Jayne frowned at Kaylee’s retreating back.

Stupid little girl.


	3. Puzzled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #38 Invisible

"Contradictory.”

“What is sweetie?” Kaylee asked from her prone position under the mule.

“Bear’s not invisible.” River watched Jayne and Book lifting weights across the bay.

The other girl followed River’s gaze, her eyes hardening. “Yes he is.”

“Didn’t do anything wrong.”

“He yelled at me!”

“Doesn’t like hurting,” River puzzled over her friend’s behaviour. “You asked, he answered. Didn’t lie.”

“Should have.” Kaylee had her head under the mule again.

“You wanted lies?”

“I didn’t want him to be right.”

Kaylee hadn’t wanted to cry in front of Jayne. She wanted his comfort, she hated him.

River sighed. “Contradictory.”


	4. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #90 Broken

It had to end. It was weeks since the stupidity had started and it was damaging his calm.

Jayne decided no more trying to apologise, no more following her around waiting for her smile. No more nothing.

He’d gone years without her friendship; and could again. Weren’t as if he needed it...there were others to talk to here and he got plenty of companionship when they went planetside.

_That_ sorta companionship didn’t judge you and didn’t ask questions you had to answer. _Those_ girls didn’t cry like their hearts were broken and not let you near enough to comfort them.


	5. Hoopball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #34 Play

She’d said something mean (why’d she keep doing that?); he got offended and yelled at her. She yelled back, and turning round they found the rest of the crew watching them.

Jayne stomped out and didn’t play hoopball after all. Kaylee had wanted him to - so much.

The others missed him in the game too. Without Jayne’s cheering, insulting and roughhousing it weren’t half as much fun. They started asking questions. Inara patted her shoulder; Wash made joking remarks ‘bout Jayne’s temper, Simon and Mal were concerned about her.

She needed to swallow her pride and talk to Jayne.


	6. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #80 Forget

“Let me get this straight,” Jayne glared at Kaylee’s bent head. “You get everyone on the ship thinking _I_ done something wrong and want me to forget it.”

The Captain had threatened him with the airlock twice. Simon said something cutting to him at dinner (he didn’t let on that he didn’t understand it), and Inara looked at him like he was dirt beneath her shoes. Even the Shepherd gave him a lecture about kindness and tolerance.

Kaylee’s head jerked up and she glared back. “It’ll stop everyone asking me questions.”

“And it’s all about you, ain’t it?” he snarled bitterly.


	7. Scold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 41 Friend

He wouldn’t agree, wouldn’t help her. Just growled, walked off and didn’t look back.

Kaylee wanted him to look back and notice her...maybe smile. She longed for everything to be the way it used to be.

She hadn’t realised Jayne had been hurt, that people were mean to him. “It isn’t true – is it?”

“Yes.” River was stern. “The treatment has been bad.”

“By the others?”

“By you, they know no better.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Yes you did.” Her friend was less cryptic than usual. “You didn’t want to see. Jayne did what you wanted, as always. It’s selfish.”


End file.
